The invention is based on a regulating device for control of variables of an internal combustion engine and more particularly relates to providing an intervention capability responsive to knocking signals for developing frequency and amplitude information for evaluation to control ignition adjustment or ignition onset.
A motor vehicle ignition system of the prior art is known which evaluates signals of a knocking sensor for the purpose of adjusting the instant of ignition; this is accomplished in such a fashion that as knocking becomes more pronounced, the instant of ignition is adjusted toward "late". In this known regulating device for the instant of ignition, the signal of a knocking sensor is evaluated directly. It has now been demonstrated that the known device is extremely vulnerable to disturbance voltage variables and responses, and it is thus found to be incapable of producing reliable results.